


肌膚飢渴 Crave of skin

by wenling



Series: Fallen hell /墮落地獄 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Skin Hunger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenling/pseuds/wenling
Summary: 情提要:格雷芙提到因為接觸他人會讓他讀取到秘密，因此已經近千年都沒有人觸碰她了，奧麗維亞想當第一個。
Relationships: Olivia/Krave
Series: Fallen hell /墮落地獄 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575649





	肌膚飢渴 Crave of skin

**Author's Note:**

> 人物設定:  
> 克雷芙:掌管所有人秘密的惡魔，大約兩千年以前墜入地獄的墮落天使。大多數天使特徵已經退化掉只剩光環，看上去反而接近普通的黑髮女性形象。  
> 其實無論距離皆能獲得秘密，不過由於肌膚接觸時不能控制資訊流入自己腦內，因此沒必要不會觸碰人。
> 
> 奧利維亞:莉莉絲為數眾多的子女之一，目前大約100歲在地獄算非常年幼，因為是稀有的天使惡魔嵌合體常被帶去聚會炫耀，但本身不喜歡，和莉莉絲感情不好，最初找克雷芙是為了想知道自己父親是誰，後來經常泡在克雷芙家。

大部分人都會避免與克雷芙的接觸，畢竟誰都不想被讀取秘密，克雷芙早已習慣了，從她墜入地獄的那一刻她就習慣了被疏遠，她本身也不想一直看到別人的記憶而避免碰觸他人。因此奧利維亞現在貼在她頰上的手令她非常不可思議，溫暖、乾燥的指腹輕輕的滑過肌膚，奧利維亞的思緒傳過來了，但她此刻更加沉迷在肌膚相貼的美妙感覺，手指滑到下巴搔了搔，這彷彿嚕貓的行為應該會冒犯到克雷夫，可是克雷芙大腦昏昏沉沉的泡在舒適感中，根本連點冒犯的影子都沒有。反而主動將臉貼上去。

克雷芙開始覺得手空落落的，她也想要奧利維亞摸摸她的手，全身的肌膚都因渴求而發癢，上千年缺乏撫摸的反彈令她陷入突然的飢渴中，可是她不知道該怎麼將這種飢渴轉換成語言，焦急得眼眶發紅泛淚。少女被克雷夫的眼淚嚇到將手收回去「克 克雷芙你怎麼了?」失去了撫摸的克雷夫很空虛，又對自己過於激烈的反應不好意思，顫抖著抹了把眼淚。「對…對不起我失態了」她很想說自己還想要更多碰觸，可是這太羞恥了，完全不合自己形象。奧利維亞則有些慌，她的力道很輕，難道克雷芙會因為這種程度的接觸就疼嗎？「我弄疼妳了嗎？」「沒有…我只是…很久沒人主動摸我不太習慣」奧利維亞還想說點什麼，克雷芙止住了她的話頭慌忙離開了。

克雷芙隱隱知道她對肌膚接觸的羨慕與渴求，但一直覺得那與自己無緣，但如今的破戒令她渾身都飢渴的發癢，她將自己拋進絲綢寢具中抱住自己打滾，沒什麼用，她還是想要更多奧利維亞溫柔的撫摸，想要她扣住自己的手將每一處發癢的指縫都細緻撫過，喔天啊她需要這個，需要的快發瘋，克雷芙在床單裡嗚咽著，從沒感受過自己如此脆弱。

隔天克雷芙甚至想主動去找奧利維亞了，但她並不喜歡主動踏入莉莉絲的地盤，何況她此前還沒主動找過奧利維亞，總是對方主動來找她，如果她過去那目的可能就顯得太明確了。幸好在克雷芙還在糾結時奧利維亞已經在門口敲門。她裝作鎮定的如往常將那女孩迎進門，為她泡茶後在書房的沙發上撿了本書坐下。但她太在意對方了，攤在面前的書一個字都沒看下去，一直忍不住將視線移到奧利維亞身上，突然混血女孩走過來了「昨天我摸你臉時妳不討厭對吧？」非常直白的問話，克雷芙還想逃避這個話題一會的，她撇開視線，勉強點頭應答「那我可以再摸摸妳嗎克雷芙？」女孩輕鬆的問道，光聽到這句話克雷芙就感覺到一股無法停止的顫慄從脊椎湧上，她當然想要了，可是奧利維亞現在摸她一定會發現她在顫抖，她艱難得抽了口氣想拒絕，卻聽到自己回答了好，聲音抖到不像自己。

奧利維亞一撫上克雷芙的臉頰就感覺到這具身軀的顫動，她思考著克雷芙難道很害怕嗎？手指滑過太陽穴，一邊梳理頭髮一邊按壓著頭皮，底下的身軀還是沒停止顫抖，奧利維亞開始納悶了，她停下手上的動作「對不起你很冷還是這樣的接觸對你來說太多了嗎？那麼我還是停…」克雷芙嚇到一般睜眼按住女孩的手，這把奧利維亞搞糊塗了，克雷芙意識到如果自己不好好說明對方可能是不會再碰自己，艱難的試著坦白「…不 我…我覺得很好」「可是你在發抖，現在也還是」「呃 我不知道…我真的沒事 請繼續吧」，既然本人都這麼說了奧利維亞也就半信半疑的繼續摸。她用指甲鬆鬆的抓了幾下頭皮，又捏住克雷夫的耳朵，指尖描繪她薄薄的耳殼形狀，克雷夫再度瞇起了眼，在女孩手底舒服的顫慄，時不時因為搔過喉嚨的手洩出一點喘息。奧維利亞因為這微妙的場面有些面紅耳赤，她只是在讓克雷芙習慣肌膚接觸而已，為什麼對方會看起來這麼色情?然後她注意到克雷芙的手一直抽搐著揪著皮草大衣。她扳開克雷芙握緊的左手開始細緻的婆娑每一寸肌膚，擦過每一隻手指的指根，來回撫弄掌心的軟肉，對方空著的那隻手現在死死掐在皮草上，全身每一吋肌肉都緊繃著，看起來用了很大的意志力才維持著面無表情，耳根漲得通紅。看到這奧利維亞突然福至心靈，長久以來沒和任何人碰觸過的克雷芙，大概因為這樣親暱的肌膚接觸興奮了，之前的顫抖大概也是亢奮而導致的。所以昨天哭出來是…。奧利維亞有些好奇，只是撫摸臉頰都能讓她哭出來，如果自己吮吸她敏感的指縫或是耳洞，克雷夫會變成什麼樣子。想起看起來冷感的克雷芙羞怯哭泣的模樣，奧利維亞難以自制的興奮，克雷芙可能會因羞奮和她絕交的風險一時被她拋到腦後。奧利維亞捧起被冷落的右手一邊撫弄掌心一邊親吻每個指尖，克雷芙隱約覺得這有點逾矩，溫熱的呼吸噴在手上弄得她心癢癢的。奧利維亞接著按順序親吻了她的臉頰、太陽穴、額頭、鼻尖、下巴(克雷芙還以為她會親嘴唇，沒親讓她有點失望，但他們本來就不是這種關係不是嗎？)然後來到了脖頸，不知為何停頓的久了些，克雷芙正打算開口問她就感覺被舔了一下，聲音在喉嚨卡了一下變成一個短暫的驚叫。埋在脖子間的女孩彷彿得到鼓勵更加賣力的舔弄她喉間的細嫩皮膚，那塊敏感的肌膚根本受不了這個，克雷芙爽得頭皮發麻、眼眶又開始泛淚，揚起頭控制不住的喘息。她像脫水的魚一樣在沙發上扭動卻甩不開巴在身上的少女，手指無助的在外套上收緊，她的耳邊只剩下水聲、喘息聲和心臟跳動的聲音，歡愉在體內流竄，天啊 她不行了 她感覺自己被推到極限，她快到了……!!

克雷芙猛得繃直了腿，哭泣著迎來猛烈的高潮，巨大的快感在她顱內炸開，她大聲的呻吟著，全身的神經末端都因感官超載刺痛不已。奧利維亞感覺到底下人的抽搐抬起頭，克雷芙哭著尖叫的模樣簡直難以言喻，她高潮了可能有半分鐘，整張臉被淚痕劃滿，露在衣服外面的肌膚都瀰漫著漂亮的粉色，結束後攤在沙發上喘息，無法聚焦的眼睛渾濁的看著空氣中的某個點。

哇喔 這真是太辣了，克雷芙回過神來很可能會把她從窗戶扔下去，但這很值得，她俯下身吻掉惡魔眼中的眼淚開始思考要怎麼安撫回過神的年長惡魔。

當克雷芙的理智漸漸回籠時她第一個想法是挖個洞把自己埋起來，她把身體縮成一團，同時意識到自己腿間濕得亂七八糟，自己剛剛好像還叫了非常大聲天啊……，在奧利維亞剛開始吻她時就應該拒絕，但她全程沒拒絕不就顯得她很想要這個…她只是想要肢體接觸，但是這麼過頭的她並不知道自己是否想要…  
當她還在胡思亂想時奧利維亞拉開她擋著臉的手吻她臉頰，可憐兮兮的抱著她撒嬌「對不起我做過頭了，請不要把我丟出去」克雷芙本來想發火的，又被擁抱弄得沒了火氣「…妳是一開始就打算這麼做嗎？」  
「怎麼做?」  
「……」  
「欸…一開始是認真在按摩頭皮，但中途開始我發現了一件事。」  
「什麼?」  
「妳發抖不是因為害怕是因為興奮對吧？」  
克雷芙看上去不太自在得挪了一下身體。「我不知道…我只是…一被摸就禁不住發抖。」  
「妳知道妳被摸的時候那種想要又克制的表情有多色嗎？我親你前想著大概死定了但這超值得」  
克雷芙的表情一下變得很羞怯，然後她支支吾吾的提問「說到親吻…為什麼只跳過了嘴?」「什麼?」然後奧利維亞反應過來了「妳想要一個吻嗎？」克雷芙嘟嘟囊囊著不是那個意思，然後被女孩轉過臉來貼著唇輕輕的吻了一下。  
見鬼了，克雷芙想道。她現在想要不只一個吻。


End file.
